Take back the night
by angel1999
Summary: "This is your only ally"he said handing me a wooden spike."People may turn on you,but this won't.Understand?"His icy blue eyes stared back in mine,sending shivers down my spine,and I wasn't sure if they were caused by the mesmerizing blue of his eyes or ying to sound confident,I gripped the spike tightly and held his gaze."I understand."
1. Chapter 1

Take back the night

Chapter 1 Howdy, stranger!

Westville, Colorado.

I ran my fingers on the wooden placard with the town's name written on it, probably the only thing that escaped the attacks in one piece. The wood was shriveled, scratched and dirty in some places, but the way it stood up left some dignity to the town its name was caring.

Though, like many other towns, Westville was just a ghost of what once was. Already knowing what view was expecting me when I raised my eyes to look around, I sighed. The rocky mountains spatter with green here and there shielded half the town, looking enormous and powerful. Some puffy clouds swam on the pastel blue summer sky and the sun was shining bright upon the ruins of the town.

Westville. Once a proud little town in the rough and seducing wilderness of Colorado, now the reminding that this country is no longer ours. Not one building was untouched. All of them wore, like soldiers, the destruction, savageness and ruthlessness of our attackers. The flag of United States of America that used to wave proudly above the town hall was now down, as a sign of our defeat.

The entire image of the town was pitiful; but others didn't have time to cry for our town and residents who lost their lives trying to resist the attacks because they have their own destroyed towns to deal with. Some little towns were real ghost towns now- no residents left, just havoc. It's been a hard year for everybody on this planet; in fact, it all started last year by this time…

July 2013. No one guessed what was going to happen. No time to prepare, like the freaking 2012 Apocalypse that never happened. No time to make yourself a shelter and hide. And we knew so little about our enemy.

Just a normal hot summer day. I would lounge in the backyard, basking in the sun on a sunbed with a glass of lemonade by my side, daydreaming about all the things I could do that summer, now that school was done and I was waiting for the acceptance letter to university- I couldn't wait to go to Denver in autumn, to college. Big city, big opportunities.

I had dinner with my parents that evening, like any other evening, then later set at ease on an armchair in the living room and watched a comedy movie with them. Suddenly, through the middle of the movie, we heard screams from the neighbors and the distant alarms of police cars and ambulances. What was happening? The phone rang as on cue and a friend, on the background of shrieks and noise, gave us the answer: vampires.

We were attacked by vampires. Vampires don't exist. No, they don't exist. Then why, looking out the window, did I see my neighbor rushed by a man running with super speed who then plunged his teeth in his necks. Not teeth, I realized as I stared in terror and disbelief, they were fangs. Well, my only knowledge about vampires came from Bram Stocker's Dracula but I guessed that if some of the things from the story were based on truth, that it was enough for the moment.

That's what the others thought too, probably. People brave enough- and maybe too reckless- ran on the street attacking the vampires back with impromptu wooden stakes and fire- summarized, anything made of wood or silver that was sharp. It would have worked if the vampires weren't so powerful and fast. It probably would have worked better if they couldn't sense our smell from long meters distance, or see so well in the darkness, or have such a good hearing. Luckily, they couldn't enter houses- not without invitations- but by sunset, when they retreated and we learned one more thing- the sun burned them- the destructions and losses were too many. More than half the town residents were brutally dried of blood and the town itself was the aftermath of a bloody battle.

The left ones proudly call themselves survivors. It was a hard night, but a harder year was yet to come. Vampires took over the whole world. They destroyed it, ruined it, killed it hopes. They killed all the leaders of every country, so we were powerless politically. They made us subdue their brutal and bloody governance. We once owned this land- now we were slaves of a new system, leaded by someone that wasn't of our kind. And unfortunately, vampires weren't the only supernatural beings we had to face.

During day time, we would search supplies if needed, or just…hang around like I did now. But when the nighttime came, everybody would rush to hide underground. And there, knowing a vampire could be passing our town looking for 'dinner', we would stay alert and always with our weapons besides, and always careful to barricade the entrance. We weren't many left, just a few small families-including me and my parents, so we hide together in the large basement of a house. The town hall had a big basement, but it was also burned to the ground, like the church and other buildings.

So, one year since the vampires occupied the world and I'm a survivor. But besides being a survivor, who am I?

A nineteen years old girl named Jade who still thinks there's a way to take back what's ours. Freedom. Power. Night.

Exactly, the night. What can I say? I love the night. The stars splattered on the velvet dark sky, the pale moon reigning among them. The blend of colors- scarlet, shades of blue, orange- of the sunset and sunrise sky. Ah, I'm the romantic type.

Vampires have the night and humans have the day- excepting the humans brave or stupid enough to go out at night.

I want both day and night.

I heard the distant roar of an engine, echoing in the silence of the ruined town and wild surroundings. I looked at the horizon where the desert seemed to kiss the bright blue sky and saw a figure outlining on this background, a trembling image because of the hot air. But even from distance, it was clear what was approaching me: a motorcycle.

A motorcycle speeding on the lonely, dusty road, roaring and growling. I stood by the placard with the town's name, staring at the lone rider. Questions were forming in my mind and curiosity grew inside of me, more intense with every meter the rider covered, coming nearer and nearer.

And the rider reached me and the placard but stopped only one-two meters later, with a loud screech. I began going towards the black motorcycle that shone in the sun. When I got to the motorcycle, the mysterious rider took off his helmet, revealing dark rich hair and…

A pair of piercing icy blue eyes. Eyes so bright and blue they seemed unreal, like two gems. They were staring back in my eyes, a gaze so mesmerizing and deep.

"Howdy, stranger." I said, eyes still locked, and my voice sounded rather impressed.

Hello, blue eyes.

A\N: So what do you think? I know I didn't give many details on the character's appearance but I promise that I'll make a description on the second chapter. Also, I know the start is a little slow, but I wanted the reader to get an idea of the America I'm portraying. Please let me know what you think in a review! Reviews are very, very appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The vampire hunter

I was still surprised as I stared into those blue eyes, trying to make out what might have brought this beautiful stranger in little Westville, ghost of a once blooming town. I was so intrigued by him that the silence between us wasn't even awkward, just palpable with our silent questions of each other, as we analyzed each other.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"My name's Draven" he said as he took of his black leather glove and extended his hand.

Without hesitation, I shook his hand and introduced myself: "I'm Jade. Nice to meet ya." He had long fingers, but his hands felt rough, like he's been working on a farm. Not like my hands were very soft after carving wooden stakes, but with a glance I could see some scars around his wrist.

Once again silence fell between us. Now, the image of this stranger with startling bright blue eyes that contrasted with his raven hair, motorcyclist jack and combat boots had a name linked to it : Draven. Somehow, I thought, it sounded fitting for a guy looking like him. And quite uncommon.

For a second, I also asked myself what was this stranger- Draven- thinking of me now, what was he seeing…Jade, a girl with long dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin and big chocolate eyes. Suddenly I was very aware of my red t-shirt shaping my slim figure, the jeans shorts and worn-out Converse I was wearing. But his leather jacket seemed a bit used too and his boots were dirty- you can't blame a person for how they look now, after the vampire outbreak.

"After wandering ghost towns and deserted roads I'm happy to eventually find someone." He said as he took off his second glove and put both of them on the motorcycle's seat. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Well, welcome to what remains of our little town." I said with a small mock bow.

He sketched a little smile. "I've seen worse…" he said as his eyes drifted towards the scenery surrounding us. "So, how many are you left?"

I didn't say anything for a second- he was a stranger after all. He looked human and surely was human too, but humans were a danger as well- a lot of opportunists and looters can't wait to find vulnerable survivors.

I shrugged. "There are 40 of us, I guess." I paused a second as he nodded, then continued: "Want to meet the survivors? Do you need something? Maybe you want to stay for a while?"

His blue eyes met mine as a melancholic smile flashed on his face.

"I'd be nice to stay in a place for a bit. How many vampires pass around here?"

I flinched a bit at the mention of vampires- every night was a stress for us, waiting to see if a bloodsucker wandered around and decided to attack.

"Last attack was five days ago. Nobody was badly hurt, fortunately." I replied, biting my lip as I remembered the night. Greg Rogers' arm wound was quite nasty, but it was nicely healing now.

"Lead me to your leader, then." He said with amusement in his voice.

And like that, we started walking together toward the Taylor's house where the survivors hide, through the lonely, ravaged streets of Westville.

"It was a real nice town before the vampire invasion, y'know." I told Draven as we walked into the town, leaving the town name placard behind us.

He was carrying his motorcycle along him, while I preoccupied my hands with the hem of my shorts, while the wheels in my head tried to make something out of this stranger.

"So, how'd you found Westville?" I asked, genuinely curious, though also trying to investigate his motives.

He looked straight at the road that, too its credit, it wasn't filled with shattered glass anymore because the survivors made a habit of keeping the roads clean. Casually, he said: "I travel a lot- even since before the invasion. I guess it's a habit; plus, after the invasion, moving around all the time seemed more practical for me."

"Hmm, I guess. But isn't it hard, always having to find a new shelter, and supplies? I also imagine you encounter a lot of bloodsuckers while on the road, right?"

He shot me a wicked grin. "Those bloodsuckers aren't a problem for me."

I quirked an eyebrow and sneaked a better look at his motorcycle and the backpack strapped to it, trying to see if I could catch the glimpse of some kind of weapon- gun, stake, knife. Only someone prepared could be so sure of themselves.

"So…you're not afraid?" I asked as I watched my dusty Converse shoes. "I mean, killing vampires doesn't scare ya?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and my head snapped towards him. He met my eyes with confidence and I saw something strange in them, like some kind of satisfaction…

"If I'm scared? Killing bloodsuckers…hunting vampires…it's a job I'm taking pleasure in doing."

I stopped in the middle of the street, my hands clenching the hem of my shorts. He stopped as well and turned to look at me, with one dark eyebrow raised quizzically.

My mind was racing, heart pounding faster, brow knitted. He was…what he was saying is that…

"You're a vampire hunter." It wasn't a question.

He grinned. "Excuse me, Jade." He said my name for the first time since we met, and I couldn't help but smile at how it sounded said by him "but I think my introduction was incomplete. My bad." He cleared his throat. "Hello. I'm Draven. Vampire hunter. Family legacy."

Family legacy? That could only mean…that he was a vampire hunter before the invasion…and his parents were too…

I knew that once with the invasion, people began learning killing bloodsuckers- becoming makeshift hunters. I only heard rumors about professional vampire hunters, who make killing vampires a way of living. For us, it was just survival; for them, it was a way of living since before the invasion, when everybody learned about the existence of vampires.

It also crossed my mind that vampires hunters must be some very good allies- and dangerous at the same time.

"Huh. I've never met a hunter before- at least not any that I'm aware of." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "So you are travelin' around America slayin' vampires like some kind of savior, martyr…?"

"Martyr? You make me sound way too honorable; I'm just a guy earning his living by slaying fangs."

"Oh? You get paid for this? In the vampire apocalypse?" it seemed kind of weird, as money had little power now- I wasn't sure whether vampires used money or had other methods of payment.

"Well, payment can mean multiple things…like a place to spend the night, food, ammo…" he shrugged. "Y'know."

"Actually, sounds pretty good." I said, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips, for some reason or another.

"Sounds like the life of a mercenary." He commented.

I pursed my lips, considering. _Well, he knows best, right_? _He's the hunter, after all._

"Anyway," I smiled excitedly as I resumed walking and he followed, "the survivors will be very happy to have you around us, even for a while. Maybe we can learn something about slaying fangs from you. Or…" I looked at him smugly "you don't give away your secrets?"

He laughed. "It's no secret, really. It's just skill. And training."

_A good career for the vampire outbreak, that's sure!_

We continued the road talking a bit about vampire hunting, some comments from me on how the town used to look before being ravaged and soon we were I near Taylor's house. Jonas- a fourteen year old boy with reddish wild hair- was playing with an old yoyo on the porch of the large house that housed most of the survivors. The house had a ground floor and one story, but was stretched enough and with a huge basement. All the windows of the house were secured with boards of strong wood, spikes are strategically assembled on the building's surface to keep vampires away and silver hangs everywhere, as vampires seem to be allergic to it, too.

Jonas looked up at us. Under his blue cap I could see his freckle-full face go from bored to surprised a he glanced at the stranger by my side. He jumped to his feet and stuffed his yoyo in his pocket and waited till we were close enough to call:

"Hello Jade! Hi mr!" he looked both excited and nervous- of course; it wasn't every day that somebody new came into town.

"Jonas, this is Draven." I made the introductions as Draven propped the motorcycle to stay and approached us. "Draven is a vampire hunter."

A/N: So, what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to update!


End file.
